A Team JNPR Beach Day
by NewJesus
Summary: On a hot summer day, team JNPR decides to visit the beach, but why is it completely empty? Why does Pyrrha insist Jaune is the best at applying tan lotion? And where have Nora and Ren gone to? (A little "Less forget season 3 ever happened" drabble. Rated M for full frontal comedy.)
In the horizon, the vast ocean lay calm under the bright sun. Golden sandbanks lay spread around the beach. The temperature was hot, the water was clear, and there was no one else in sight. It was a perfect day for a team JNPR outing.

Ever since summer had come around, Nora had insisted that a trip to the beach would be the perfect team bonding activity. Ren had been doubtful, Pyrrha had been curious, and Jaune had in the end been persuaded. The following weekend they had packed their bags, with everything needed for an excursion to Vale's beach.

After a short bus trip, they arrived at a vacant shore. They quickly changed into their swimsuits, and then waited for Jaune's return with the bags. Ren stood in the distance and admired the view, while Pyrrha and Nora were engaged in some urgent conversation. Soon Jaune appeared carrying towels, parasols and a basket of food, drinks and different sunscreens.

"Woah. It's really weird it's empty." Jaune remarked upon seeing the barren seascape. "This is supposed to be the most popular part of the beach"

"Yes. You should almost think someone sent an anonymous tip to the local gossip magazine that Pyrrha Nikos would be trying out the newest product from the Schnee bikini line at that other beach 10 miles away, and then cunningly hid any press release about the event from the other part of the team." Nora spoke in a rapid stream of words, and to which each syllable seemed to turn Pyrrha redder until she resembled a tomato.

"But that is definitely not what happened! Implying that we will even go to such lengths for a moment alone? Simply preposterous! Nothing less" Pyrrha added.

There were several seconds were Jaune just looked at them without saying anything. Then he decided it was probably best not to follow that line of inquiries, and just try to enjoy the result.

Though he tried not to show, he was somewhat disappointed by the fact that they were all alone. It was great they had the whole place for themselves and all, but he had secretly hoped to get some attention for his hard work with Pyrrha. Finally, an opportunity to shred the hoodie, and nobody in sight that might show an interest in his budding abs. Only Ren, Nora and... Pyrrha.

Nora had already dragged, or abducted, Ren down to the water so they could play with the sharks. Which had left the two of them alone.

Pyrrha was rolling out her towel, getting ready to use her free time to relax for once. Jaune tried his best to repress the feelings the sight of her awoke. The string bikini displayed almost her entire body, revealing how muscular and athletic her build was under the armor. The sight enthralling to- No, she was his teammate. A friend and mentor. It was under no circumstance suitable for him to think like that.

"Jaune could you please help me with something. I need someone to apply this lotion"

Though that might be hard to accomplish.

"Is it sunscreen you need to protect yourself?" Jaune asked.

"It's a tan lotion that works wonders for the skin. Since I can't reach my own back, I need some help rubbing it in"

"How about Nora she could-" Jaune stopped mid-sentence as she saw Nora and Ren had begun playing near the water's edge, just as a group of sea Grimms started to circle around them. "Never mind."

When Jaune turned his attention back to Pyrrha, she had already gotten comfortable. Laying flat on her stomach with her head resting on her arm. She took up the bottle from the basket and waved it at Jaune.

"Come on. Don't I deserve something in return for being such a great teacher?"

Jaune gulps, hopefully not that loudly, and takes the bottle.

He kneels behind her and prepares to put on the lotion. The liquid feels cold and somewhat pleasant against his hands. It actually feels relieving in the warmth of the sun.

"Jaune what are you doing? You need to untie the top string first before you begin"

"The what now?"

"You have to untie the top string on my bikini. Otherwise, it would just get in the way"

Jaune starts to feel the heat. Small beads of sweat forms on his brow, but he convinces himself that it is because of a rise in temperature. Shakenly, he grabs the loose end of the tie. Why shakenly? His hands normally only shake when Grimm's are nearby, or when Goodwitch is watching him work. This was just what a normal guy friend would do for his girl friend.

The lotion had made his hands slippery, so some further problems with untying the knot developed, but after some fumbling he managed to undo it.

It was _hard_.

Extremely hard to ignore the beauty of the sight in front of him. Even from behind, the figure of Pyrrha Nikos was breathtaking. A curvy tanned hourglass shape, with a long red line of red hair running along the side. Carefully Jaune began to smear the lotion onto her. Starting at the shoulders, and then slowly working his way down her back.

"You're doing well Jaune. If you could just use a bit more force, so the oil really gets rubbed into my skin"

Jaune did not answer. He began to stroke with a bit more pressure. Distributing the oil equally across her skin. Slowly starting to build a rhythm, finding a steady flow for the massage.

Measured, deliberate and precise.

He was even getting close to enjoying it.

That was until Pyrrha began to elicit small moans. They were soft, breathless, almost longing gaps that lingered on Pyrrha's lips as he started to work on the sore spots that lay hidden in her skin. This was, however, more than Jaune could take. He could deny any feeling he might feel for her, but there were certain natural impulses he could do nothing to stop. No matter how much he wanted to prevent it.

He could already feel how the blood started to rush from his head, and into another body part.

Jaune has always been more of a formidable shower, rather than a concealed grower. This did, however, not mean that his length was any less impressive when it fully expanded.

Quite the opposite.

The protruding bulge in the front of his pants was very much noticeable from almost any angle, and if Pyrrha was to tip her head just an inch in his direction, she would surely see it.

He looked around to see if there was something he could go hide behind. Anything that could shroud his embarrassing reaction. Literally anything big enough to shield his erection.

Unfortunately, he found that the entire beach was barren from any kind of convenient cover. Though, also luckily for him, apart from Nora and Ren and the coastguard patrol that was helping them fight the giant Grimm octopus, they were truly alone.

"Jaune… What are doing? Are you done?"

"What no… I was just resting my hands. I'll start again now" He really did not want Pyrrha to turn, or just make the slightest of movements towards him. The awkwardness would be far greater than else anything he could imagine.

"That's great Jaune- Keep at it, you're really doing a magnificent work."

Jaune looked down.

It was still there.

He tried to ignore it, and continued to massage her back. Trying not to think about what he was doing. Trying to think about something else. Like math. Yeah, that sucks. Math totally sucks. Sucks like Pyrrha's lips on the edge of his hard erect-

No that didn't help either.

If he could imagine someone else.

Someone like Goodwitch! The thought of his least favorite teacher would surely do the trick. He could just imagine her old mature body in a pair of tight stockings and see-through negligée. Twisting her riding crop in her hands, while she looked at him with her usual expression of disdain.

Jaune looked down again, and saw that nothing had happened.

Why was his mind doing this to him?

How about sport? Griffball! Nothing could possibly be less sexy than that. Here was something that could easily replace any pervy thought that previously had occupied his mind.

"Jaune you're quite amazing at this. Have anybody ever told you that?" Pyrrha suddenly asked.

"I used to give my sister's back-rubs, but they were never this ecstatic." Jaune answered a bit off-hand

"But you're really good. Your hands are so big, and your firm grasp that slowly moves up and down is just perfect. Plus, the way your hands roughly digs into my skin and kneads the sore spots is just amazing."

Remember Griffball. Men in white uniforms running around a field collecting bases.

"It's kind of funny to think there's so many different ways of giving massages. I found that out during the last slumber party with team RWBY. We tried all that wellness stuff, and it turned out to be so much fun. We were really having a gay time. I remember Ruby's style was so eager and kind of earnest. She wasn't that experienced, but you couldn't fault her for her enthusiasm. Her soft hands running quickly up and down, while occasionally adding oil to ease the grip."

The infield, containing the four bases, is for general defensive purposes bounded by the foul lines and within the grass line.

"And Blake was almost the opposite. Apparently, she knows about something called chakras, so she was very careful to give the right attention to specific places. Always stroking just the spot that needed it the most."

Balls, balls, balls, balls, balls, balls, balls, balls, balls, balls, balls.

"Weiss was pretty good herself. Her nimble hands were softly rubbing along, while her fingers were digging into my back. She also used the soft side of her palms to pleasantly stroke along the side. There was just something graceful and elegant about the way she did it."

Todd Scot's 257 record in xx56, set a new standard for all later pitch runners. Baly Thompsons great throw in xx87 snubbed Owen Blakey of the championship. Michael Snowinter's record as of today no comparison amongst any other sport's competitor.

"And then Nora. She was a bit clumsy, like you know Nora, so she accidentally spilled the entire bottle of oil down on Yang, and you wouldn't believe how terrible that stuff really is. It's so slippery and greasy, and then Nora's attempt to clean it up just made it worse. In the end, they were both completely soaked in the stuff."

"YOU'RE NOT HELPING!"

The words had involuntary slipped out. He looked at Pyrrha in fear of what monstrous rollercoaster of catastrophes he might have started.

"What?"

"I'm sorry I didn't mean anything. It just slipped out."

"If you want to switch places that's fine."

Jaune had hardly any time to object. Quickly, Pyrrha slipped out beneath his legs, and turned around to face him. The shocks impact on Jaune was so great, that any rational thought was gone from his head. With one great leap, he jumped up, and set in run for the ocean.

Very much so disastrous, Jaune rushed too quickly, and slipped on one the sand dunes. Performing a triple salto with a full screw on the way down. He tripped out of his trunks, and made a 10/10 landing head first into the water.

He raised himself shakingly, and found Pyrrha standing just in front of him on the shore. She had not tied her top back together, and stood bare-chested in front of him. Jaune's eyes widens to twice their size, along with something else, but at that moment, he was too occupied to care.

"Jaune are you okay? You fell pretty badly"

"I'm fine… I'm just not used to… this."

Pyrrha looks at him for a moment, before she realizes the crux of the matter. After which she released a short laughter.

"I'm sorry Jaune. It is just in Minstral we have more of a free body culture, and I completely forgot that other places find the sight of nakedness embarrassing. I'm really sorry. I should have known. I hope you can forgive me."

And then she smiles that kind of smile that could make him forgive her for anything.

"It's fine Pyrrha. It's just culture stuff. I'll get over it."

"But I don't think you should be that embarrassed. Actually. Quite the opposite. The size you grow is something you should be proud of!"

"What!?"

"You have really bulked up during the past couple of months. I'm really impressed by wat I see, and so should you be. There's nothing shameful about your body."

"Thanks, Pyrrha. I really appreciate the support. I know I can always count on you."

"That's good to hear, and by the way, I think I saw your pants somewhere further up. So if you're ready, we can head back up, and I can return the favor."

"That sounds great."

Cheery as if nothing had happened. Jaune happily skipped up towards the place he fell. Behind Pyrrha, Nora trots up with a brushed shark under her arm. She only first alarms Pyrrha of her presence when she throws it down next to her.

"Wow. Pyrrha. Did you see that thing between his legs?"

"It was pretty difficult not to."

"Huh. I guess it's really true what they say about men with huge auras."

"Nora!... By the way, Where's Ren?"

Out from the Sharks mouth, an arm suddenly reached out and grabbed the jaws to force it open. Out from the black abyss of the shark's belly, Ren suddenly appeared.

"What did I miss?"


End file.
